Konoha WILL fall!
by AsorenRM
Summary: Naruko (fem!Naruto)(female Naruto)(girl Naruto) lives a life of angst and hurt. No one cares for her. She is constantly on the run from the villagers and her love hates her. What happens when she is attacked and hurt really badly. bit of Sakura!Bashing, Evil!Sasuke, Vulnerable!Naruto, Character death! Read at own risk! ONE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Beware this is the darkest piece I've written so far. I am actually really proud of this. SO warning if you don't like character death or Angst, then go away. Plus this is a one-shot. I have absolutely no plans of continuing this. But if you want to and say please I might let you continue it. But I have no plans of continueing it so... yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my sadistic tendencies to torture characters.**

* * *

I am the one that sits in the back of the class, because if I sit in the front, people with center their jokes around me. I am the one who is ignored, because their parents tell them to. I am the person who is picked on, because I am a disgrace of a ninja. I am the one who has to watch my love flirt with other girls, because I am afraid of the rejection and bullies that will come after. I am the orphan who no one loves, because I have no family and no one loves an orphan. I am the one that lives on the street because no orphanage will accept me. I am the one who constantly runs, because I have the townsfolk after me every minute. I am the one who is overly skinny, because most of the time I don't eat and the townsfolk won't allow me near their businesses. I am the person that is almost always sick, because I an malnourished and constantly outside in the cold. I am the one who has almost died many times but never did, because god decided I had a purpose, a role to play. I am the one who sits on the swings and watches everyone graduate, because the teachers purposely fail me. I am the one who watches other kids with loving parents lead them home, But I am an orphan, alone and hoping one day I'll have that. I am Naruko Uzumaki, and I have a demon inside me...

It as a day like many others, myself being outside on the cliff with the previous Hokages basking in the warm sun that decided to come out today. It is currently a bit past twelve and everyone else is having lunch with their families. But I am once again sitting with no food in site, trying to calm my aching stomach. You see at the academy they have all the kids go home to eat then come back at one. I go here because it's peaceful and no one tries to hurt me here. No one can see me up here, but I can see them, little ants scurrying around and doing things. If only I could be one of them, but no I'll never be one of them.

I look up at the sun and judge that it's around twelve forty-five and I should go back, lest they think I'm up to something evil and hunt to kill me. So as I get up I brush the dirt from my already dirty clothes and begin back. Hopping rooftop to rooftop is much safer and faster then walking through the city. So keeping low, I head my way back, getting there right on time.

When I'm at the door, I hear whispering from a women in her forty's. "Honey, stay away from that girl. You hear?"

"Why? She's nice though." the boy countered confused.

"Because baby, she's bad. She's killed many people and if you get close your next, son. Do you want mommy to be all alone?" She spoke comfortingly but with fear in her voice.

_'Bull shit! I've never killed anyone. What gives her the RIGHT to say that?!'_

But instead of voicing her thoughts she went into class. Inside, she ran into a broad chest and fell to the floor with a _thump_. When she looked up she saw none other then the object of her desires, Sasuke Uchiha. He is everything a girl fantasizes about; Strong, Prideful, Sexy, Amazing physique, Smart. But, unfortunately, like everyone one else, he despised her. A LOT!

"Watch it, carrot stick!" As he yelled I couldn't help but flinched, "Don't breath in my space! I might catch your monster disease!"

As he said this, his fan-girls began crowding around until the entire population of the girls in the school with some boys were standing around us. They glared at me, I felt their eyes burning holes into my body. I know everyone hates me, and I just... don't understand why.

"Sasuke-Kun, is this wench bothering you?" One girl said.

"Sasuke-Kun, do you want us to teach it some lessons?" Another said punching her hand. This made me flinch even more. I still remember the beating the villagers gave me last week. They called me an it, just as that girl was doing now.

_Why am I an 'it'? Aren't I a person to?_

"But Sasuke-Kun it-" another flinch "walked into you on purpose. We can't just let that happen!"

"I said 'no'. Besides, _it's_ not going unpunished." I close my eyes, tears pouring out now.

_Why can't I be like everyone else. Why is there something wrong, that even I don't know about?_

"Sasuke-Kun, you made it cry!" A pink haired girl laughed. The comment made all the students laugh and only hurt me more.

_Didn't they know? I have feelings too!_

My thoughts fell on deaf ears as even Sasuke snickered and gave his cocky smile.

_I don't even know why I love him. He's cruel! But... I feel drawn to him. I can't help it, and it hurts, so VERY much. _

"Like I was saying, I will deliver your punishment. You will fight me, and you will be destroyed. Hows that for a show ladies!" He said taking the pink-ette on one arm and a blonde on the other. Then walked over to the door out of the building.

"W-w-what a-abou-about, the t-t-t-t-tea-teacher?" I stuttered. No one answered for a few minutes before Sasuke turned around.

"I gave him the day off. My father IS the principle of the academy! But you wouldn't know of fathers, would you?" He turned back around.

My heart clenched. He was right I wouldn't know, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less. He leads me to the courtyard and prepares to beat me up. I just hope I don't run into the town's people. After this I will be really hurt I know it.

"Ready?" The raven asks, I look at him then look down. Like he cares if I'm ready or not.

(Fight Scene) (Not good at these so yeah... not gonna try to write it)

When I wake up, I am laying in a puddle of mud and blood. I have four broken ribs, a black eye, a broken arm and a twisted ankle. _Knew it!_

I lifted myself onto my good arm and slowly got up. It was difficult and hurt, A LOT, but I managed on my feet. I felt tears run down my face as I hobble forward holding my arm. It was night, I needed to get 'home' to my hole before anyone sees me.

I hurry as fast as broken bones would allow. But it seems it wasn't fast enough. A huge man came up from in front of me.

"Oh? It came out to terrorize the town at night?" He slurred drunk.

"N-no s-s-s-sir..." I whined, stepping back.

"You guys!" He yelled into the darkness. Five people came over to us and glared at me. "Look who came to terrorize us tonight!" He laughed.

His 'friends' advanced on me, grabbing my shirt and throwing me down. I hit hard on my broken ribs, causing me to shriek. They only grinned. One of them with dark brown hair and a scar across his eye laughed as he kicked me in my side.

"Not so tough now are you, has the years taken that ferocity that killed my mother? You beast!"

A white haired guy with a mask came in with weapons; knives, bats, scissors, razors, a toaster... everyone took one and left him with his toaster. They stared to cut me, hit me, beat me, and throw curses at me. I started to feel the effects of blood loss and I'm sure my ribs have punctured something.

_I can't bandage this myself, I'll need a doctor..._

My eyes felt droopy and I hurt, everywhere. The pain and their words started getting further away.

_But what doctor would treat me..._

_I_t was all getting further away, I only felt a object go threw my stomach. But the pain had long ceased.

_I'm going to die... Why? Why me..._

* * *

I don't know why, but I felt pulled into this direction. It was gross and unsanitary to even try living in this part of town. How people did, I'll never know.

"Shove it in, I want to see it's insides." A voice shouted.

This was weird and horrible as a sound and a sound that was a voice. I followed it into an ally and the site sickened me. There lay the girl I previously beat up earlier. He body covered in more bruises and cuts then I gave her. He body looked mangled and her eyes closed. Standing over her were four familiar faces. Kakashi, Jiraya, Mrs. Haruno, and Iruka. They all work at the academy.

_'Oh, no! They-I-'_

"Stop this and go home this instant!" I yelled leaving no mercy. When they saw me they smiled.

"Want some too, Sasuke?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"I said 'Go Home'" My voice gained edge and they fled.

I run to Naruko's side. She was still breathing, but only slightly.

I need to get her to a hospital! NOW!

Carefully picking her up, I head to the nearest hospital. Upon entering several people stared at me and some gasped. I don't care, she needs my help.

"Someone help her!" I scream. No one comes near. "I said HELP HER!" My aura gets darker and everyone stiffens.

"Mr. Uchiha, we wont admit it. It's dangerous and could kill all the patients. I'm sorry we wont let her in." A grey haired doctor said. I got furious.

It took a few minutes, but with my guarantee that I'd watch her and a bit of money persuasion, the allowed her in.

* * *

The blackness was fading, leaving a light that wouldn't stop increasing. I am faintly aware of a beeping in the distance. Then words, soft, comforting words. Words I've never known before. It felt nice, peaceful.

"Don't go, Naruko! You have to stay, for me. I know I've been an ass, but, I- there's no excuse. I denied this pull I have for you. Look where that got us. So, please wake up! I'm not scared of my feelings now. I'm sorry, if I would have notice your lack of food, your silent pain, I would've been there sooner. "

I now knew who was there and I could hear his tears.

_He cares?_

I can't being myself to believe this, but his next words change my mind.

_"I love you, Naruko."_

I open my eyes to his hands over his face and tears leaking through the crevasses. The white of the room blinding me for a moment.

"R-really?" It hurt to talk. It hurt to do everything, but I needed to know. I need to know the truth!

He looks startled as he stared at me like a deer in a pair of headlights. If it didn't hurt so much I would laugh.

"N-Naruko! Your alive!" He almost shrieked.

"I-I, you, pull." I pointed from him to myself and repeat. "L-love"

He looked shocked and smiled before leaning down and kissing me. It was amazing, I felt complete as my wounds seemed to disappear, but only until a loud shriek broke us apart.

"What has she done to you, Sasuke-Kun? Don't let her brain wash you! FIGHT!" Sakura glared at me.

"She hasn't done a thing to me so buzz off you pest." Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"I'll prove it and set you free!" She went to the door and allowed two beefy men entrance. They jumped on Sasuke and held him. Then ran at me and stabbed my through the chest, the heart. It hurt, SO bad. Words weren't manageable. tears fell one last time. I find happiness and I lose it. Figures.

The world turns black, but this time for good.

* * *

Naruko's heart monitor stopped, and I swear my heart stopped as well. I quite struggling and cried. For the first time in my spoil life, I cried. I'm not sure how long but it was long enough for my hatred to build. My hatred of the pink-ette for killing my love. Hatred for the men holding me from her. Hatred for Konoha and it's people for hurting her. Hatred for my family for allowing it. But most of all Hatred for myself for not being strong enough to save her. So, making a vow. I pick up her body, lovely but thin, and leave. Not just the hospital, but Konoha. And if we meet again, I will have my revenge on you all. Konoha WILL fall by my hand!

* * *

Was that dark or was that dark! I mean Naruto's dead. Sasuke went haywire. Sakura is...well ...Sakura. The ones in the anime that were nice to Naruto aren't. Seriously!

Anyways don't you think this deserves some reviews? Come on, you know you want to!

~Asoren OUT!


	2. Hararzz(Author's Note)

Hey guys! This is to inform you all that I am not currently planning on making this more then a one-shot. SORRY! But if someone would like to make one for this, PM me for permission!

Also, I recently got a review that, well lets just say made me laugh! It said, "This needs a good writing and plot points. There is no balance to the story and also you switched between narrative forms making it confusing."

Here's my reply to you!

One, don't criticize me on my writing if you can't even use proper grammar.

Two, If your gonna leave a hate comment, have the gall to log in/ create an account so I can reply.

Three, I don't write your you. So, you can shove your oversized ego up ur ass :)

Four, I know the narrative switches. That's kinda wht happens when someone dies. Plus its not confusing unless ur a half wit; there's lines indicating when it switches. Lots of writers do this, so really, ur just dumb.

Well that's all I've got to say!

To everyone else who reviewed! Thank you! Remember if anyone wants to do a Story off my one-shot it's just a PM away! :D


End file.
